


Shape Ship One-shots and Stories

by artii_oopi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, American Sign Language, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Corruption-Steven Universe, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sign Language, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artii_oopi/pseuds/artii_oopi
Summary: This is a one-shot book or a compilation of stories regarding the Shape ship.
Relationships: Moondrop/???, Primrose/Sugarplum, Raisin/Pomegrante, Redberry/Strawberry, Shattered/Grape, Steven/Steven
Kudos: 4





	1. References of the Characters pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the page for those to go back to to keep track of all the characters.

_This is to show references of all the Dads and Corens since not all of them known besides those who are in the Discord server. I'll provide small info to each of the characters as well. So, onto the references! (This is also a part one of references. the next chapter are references of the Corens)_

_TRIGGER WARNING FOR MENTION OF ABUSE, CORRUPTION, AND CHARACTER DEATH_

**THE DADS**

(Art by Axolotluv)

 **Name** : Steven (Shattered)

 **AU** : Original AU

 **Info** : Shattered is the original Shattered Dad. He has a very good and stable relationship with his Coren (also the original Coren). Shattered is pretty emotional and panicky, but is also mature. He loves his son very much and enjoys spending time with him. Shattered does in fact keeps secrets from Coren however. He meets Grape, Dahlia, Primrose, and Marshmallow when they all mysteriously appear in his AU. 

(Art by Axolotluv)

 **Name** : Steven (Grape)

 **AU** : Yandere AU

 **Info** : Grape's timeline starts out the same as Shattered's but the change shifts when the Crystal Gems (mainly Pearl and Amethyst) attempt to separate Dahlia (Grape's Coren) and Grape when Dahlia first arrived into his AU as a baby. Eventually, the CG successfully send Dahlia back home, but Grape had become too attached to him and begins to 'talk' with Dahlia in Rose's room. Soon enough, Grape misses Dahlia too much and kidnaps him by using the same device the CG used to send Dahlia back home. When Grape returns to his AU, he runs away with Dahlia to the forest where there is an abandoned house (which also adds to Grape not healing his corruption). Grape stays there with Dahlia for the next 12 years. Grape has the same relationship with Dahlia as Shattered does with Coren, but it changes when Dahlia finds out Grape had kidnapped him. Grape now is over-protective and a bit abusive towards Dahlia as he runs away from the news.

_-(Grape does become redeemed within the crossover AU when he appears in the Original AU)-_

(Art by me)

 **Name** : Steven (Primrose)

 **AU** : Yandere Swap! AU

 **Info** : Primrose's timeline starts out exactly like Shattered's. His Coren appears in his world, he takes him in, and he raises him. Where the timeline strays however is the day Marshmallow (Primrose's Coren) finds out the truth about where he came from (Primrose keeps that a secret but it accidentally slips out). Marshmallow runs away and Primrose catches and punishes him by trapping him in Amethyst's hole in the Kindergarten. Ever since that day, Primrose is very aggressive and abusive towards Marshmallow (even more so than how Grape was towards Dahlia). Primrose tries to be nice to Marshmallow on some occasions, but is too easily angered to keep up the kindness.

_-(currently there isn't a way for Primrose to be redeemed)-_

(Art by me)

 **Name** : Steven (Sugarplum)

 **AU** : Yandere Swap! AU

 **Info** : Sugarplum is the sweetest Dad out of all them. He also has the most happy and energetic Coren of them all. Sugarplum's poof also correlate with his emotions. Sugarplum's timeline is also different from the others as he never shattered Spinel but only cracked her. He isn't easy to anger, but when he is, you better get away.

(Art by me)

 **Name** : Grape (Redberry)

 **AU** : Corrpire AU

 **AU Info** : "Born" Corrpires have to learn/master their abilities as they 'grow'/more time passes. "Infected" Corrpires are humans or (mainly) gems who have been bitten by a Corrpire. Humans will gain corruption spots, fangs, and sick-like symptoms before they soon pass away as their bodies cannot handle the change. "Born" Corrpires can access their Beast mode ("full corruption mode") when it is mastered/it comes from a Full Blood Moon "Infected" Corrpires cannot completely access this mode.

 **Info** : Redberry was a "born" Corrpire and soon adopted a lost Corrpire, Poppy. Strawberry (Corrpire AU!Shattered) and Melon (Corrpire AU!Coren) are classified as "humans" by the Corrpires as they don't know they are gem-human hybrids. Redberry takes Poppy out for his first hunt on a night of a full moon. This is the night the two meet Strawberry and Melon. Poppy stays with Melon and begins growing a friendship with him while Redberry was going for Strawberry in the house. Redberry hypnotizes Strawberry to make the kill less painful, but can't kill Strawberry as Melon is heard coming in. Since that night, Redberry and Poppy continue to go to the house. Eventually, Redberry and Strawberry grow feelings for one another and fall in love.

(Art by me)

 **Name** : Steven (Strawberry)

 **AU** : Corrpire AU

 **Info** : Strawberry is still like Shattered, but he is a bit more confident and affectionate. He and Melon (Strawberry's Coren) haven't come across any Corrpires until Redberry and Poppy's hunt. Strawberry and Redberry's relationship started bumpy considering Redberry almost killed him. Eventually, the two begin to warm up to one another thanks to the help of their Corens. Redberry confesses and the two begin dating. Redberry also gifted a hairbow to Strawberry.

(Art by me)

 **Name** : Steven (Pomegranate)

 **AU** : Zombie!Shattered AU

 **Info** : This AU starts the same as Shattered's (including Grape(Moondrop) and Dahlia(Moonfire) appearing in his AU), but the AU shifts when Moondrop and Pomegranate have a massive fight and Moondrop accidentally kills Pomegranate. Luckily, Cranberry revives him and Pomegranate kicks Moondrop out the house. Pomegranate takes care of both Cranberry and Moonfire before they (somewhat) forgive Moondrop and allow him back into the house.

(Art by me)

 **Name** : Grape (Moondrop)

 **AU** : Zombie!Shattered AU

 **Info** : Moondrop's relationship and time within Shattered/Pomegranate's AU is the same as Grape. After a day of training with Cranberry (Pomegranate's Coren) and Moonfire (Moondrop's Dahlia), Moondrop and Pomegranate have a small chat before Moondrop's anger begin to grow as he believes Pomegranate was pretending to be nice to him. Moondrop starts fighting with Pomegranate and accidentally kills him when he gets distracted by Cranberry and Moonfire. Cranberry revives Pomegranate, who then kicks Moondrop out. But before that, Moondrop corrupts a bit more (to his new appearance above) and then leaves the house.

(Art by Axolotluv)

 **Name** : Grape (Raisin)

 **AU** : A Single Pale Parent AU

 **Info** : Raisin is the aftermath of an incident involving a gem named Fire Agate. Fire Agate came to Earth to get revenge against Shattered for Era 3. Fire Agate does successfully kill Shattered (with holding Coren/Luna and Dahlia/Blacke hostage) but he is soon revived by Luna. Fire Agate doesn't accept this and kills Shattered again, but this time keeps the body away from the hybrids before throwing the body in lava. Raisin, Luna, and Blacke are rightfully devastated. Raisin tries his best to take care of both Luna and Blacke, but does have some difficulty. (Rest of info in image)

(Art by Axolotluv)

 **Name** : Steven (Apple)

 **AU** : Shattered Apple Core AU

 **Info** : (Majority of the info on the piece) -Some of the story can be found in [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267790/chapters/66618010) fic-


	3. The Perfect Date (Shattered x Grape)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grape is asking Shattered out and he thinks this will be perfect time to do so. Little does he know, everything is about to go downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters featured in the one-shot:  
> Shattered  
> Grape  
> Coren -mentioned-  
> Dahlia (Red) -mentioned-

It was a lovely night in Beach City. The sky was sparkling with the stars splashed about and the ocean was calm as ever. Everyone in Beach City was either in bed or getting ready to do so. Which is what Shattered was about to do. It had been a long day taking care of the 'twins' and even though Shattered loved the boys, they were still a handful. 

Shattered yawned as he finished the dishes that he, the kids, and Grape had used that day. Coren thought it would be a great day to have a cooking showdown, which of course ended in a large mess. Shattered giggled to himself as he thought back to the day, which reminded him of Grape's strange behavior. Shattered noticed how shy or fidgety Grape would get, sometimes he also appeared to be nervous. Like he was hiding something. He also left the house a long time ago while Shattered was tucking the boys in and cleaning the dishes.

Shattered was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the front door opening and closing. He turned to the door and saw that Grape was the one entering the house. He looked as if he had been running for a while. Shattered chuckled and turned off the sink before drying his hands with a small towel as he approached Grape.

"So where have you been?" Shattered asked, a small tease in his tone. Grape looked at Shattered and his cheeks flared up instantly as he turned away, crossing his arms.

"Busy," Grape simply answered, which made Shattered tilt his head.

"With what?" Shattered questioned, curious. His question made the other hybrid flinch and blush more.

"S-Something…" Grape stuttered out, in which he internally swore for doing so. Shattered stared at Grape, confused and curious as to what Grape was hiding. Grape on the other hand was trying his best not to implode or explode or even both on the spot. The two stayed silent as Grape was getting more flustered and Shattered was getting more confused on Grape’s shy behavior.

“Grape?” Shattered said, trying to gain Grape’s attention. Grape didn’t look at Shattered, but took in a deep breath before extending his hand out to Shattered.

“S-Steven…” Grape started and he shyly looked back at Shattered, who was now paying attention to him. “Would you like to g-go out with me?” Grape asked and Shattered’s eyes widened a little from surprise as a small blush formed on his cheeks. He didn’t expect Grape to ask that kind of question. Grape and Shattered continued looking at one another until Shattered gave Grape a soft smile.

“Sure, Grape. Should I get dressed up for this?” Shattered responded, half-jokingly. Grape’s blush increased as he heard Shattered’s reply. Grape brought his hand down as he returned Shattered’s smile.

“Just something nice and casual,” Grape answered and Shattered gave Grape a short nod before leaving to go to his own room. Grape waited a small while before Shattered came back in a jacket and jeans with his hair tied up with a tie. Shattered and Grape shared smiles as Shattered stopped in front of him. “Ready to go?” Grape asked and Shattered nodded with a smile. Grape smiled a bit more before opening the door for Shattered. He chuckled and walked outside past Grape. 

“Such a gentleman,” Shattered teased as Grape walked outside, closing the door behind him. Grape chuckled as a blush formed on his cheeks. Grape lead Shattered to a lovely meadow in the forest where there was a small picnic laid out. Unfortunately, as the two hybrids approached the date setting, they saw a small animal have its head in the picnic basket, most likely eating the food Grape made. 

“Hey! Get out of there!” Grape shouted as he ran towards the animal and shooed it away. The animal quickly ran away, but not without a sandwich in its mouth. Grape sighed as he sat down on the picnic blanket and opened the basket to see what the animal had taken or eaten. Shattered sat down besides Grape and watched as he did so. Grape pouted a little as the animal had taken one sandwich, bit some of the other, and ravaged the juiceboxes Grape saved. Grape sighed and closed the basket, a small chuckle came from Shattered.

“I’m assuming there’s no food left?” Shattered asked playfully, but Grape took this as a negative towards the date. Grape quickly stood up as he became frantic.

“UHh, no no no, there’s food! Don’t worry! Uhhhh I’ll be back in a few, stay right here Steven!” Grape said before he quickly ran off. Shattered watched Grape leave the area, a confused expression on his face. Shattered looked at the picnic Grape set up and smiled softly. He thought it was sweet of Grape to do this for him. Shattered laid down on the blanket, a smile still on his face as he went down memory lane regarding him, Coren, Dahlia, and Grape. They went through a lot together and he felt Grape really changed especially with his past with Dahlia. Grape had changed so much and for the better. He was even charming too. Shattered blushed as his thoughts about Grape continued, but it eventually stopped when he heard some rustling from the bushes.

He sat up and looked at the bush shaking and Grape came out of it. He looked like he was running a marathon and his hair and clothes were a mess. Grape was also holding some fruit as well. Grape panted as he made his way to Shattered and gave him a smile followed by offering a fruit. “H-Here…” Grape said in between pants. Shattered smiled a little as he took the fruit and thanked Grape. Grape nodded as he sat down next to Shattered and the two began eating their fruits. After a few minutes, they finished and began sitting in silence, not knowing of the sky getting darker.

“So uh-” both of them started but quickly stopped as they realized they ‘interrupted each other’. “No, no, you can start-” and was cut off by them chuckling nervously as blushes formed on their cheeks. The two didn’t say anything after that and looked away from each other, both embarrassed. Grape glanced at Shattered and stared at him a little before looking back to the ground.

“S-Steven I-” Grape started, but was interrupted when a raindrop fell on his face. He looked confused and looked up, just as it began pouring. Grape and Shattered let out a short shocked scream as they yanked the blanket from under them, not caring about the basket that was flung away, as they ran to take cover from the rain with the blanket over them. As the two made it under a tree, they panted a little from the short run and surprise rain. They looked at the rain, still a bit surprised, but Grape was getting a little annoyed or upset. 

“Woah, this rain really came out of nowhere. We should wait for it to calm down before we head back home,” Shattered stated. He looked at Grape as he slid down a tree, covering his face. Shattered looked at Grape worryingly as he sat down next to him. “Grape?” Shattered asked. Grape groaned and threw his hands up.

“This date was ruined!” Grape exclaimed and Shattered jumped a little from the outburst. “The animals ate our food, I had to go looking for food, and now it’s raining!” Grape ranted as he pulled his knees up to his chest. “This was supposed to be perfect…” Grape said lowly, which made Shattered look at him sadly. Shattered put his hand on Grape’s shoulder. Grape looked at Shattered as he did so.

“Grape, you don’t have to make a perfect date for me. Heck, a perfect anything! You made that picnic for our date and that’s what matters. You did your best. You didn’t know the animals would eat our food and you didn’t know it was going to rain,” Shattered said to comfort Grape. He gave Grape a smile as he returned it. Shattered leaned forward and gave Grape’s forehead a kiss before leaning against him and laying his head on his shoulder. “Don’t beat yourself up for things you can’t control,” Shattered said as he closed his eyes, a soft blush on his cheeks. Grape sat there as the rain poured with a dark blush on his face and his date leaning against him.


	4. Broken Gem and Heart (Primrose x Sugarplum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugarplum didn't want to believe what Shattered and Grape were telling him about Primrose. But now, he couldn't deny it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters featured in the one-shot:  
> Primrose  
> Sugarplum  
> Shattered  
> Grape  
> Marshmallow  
> Dahlia  
> Coren  
> Cherry

For weeks Shattered and Grape have been leaving hints or bluntly telling Sugarplum about Primrose’s behavior and “secret activities”. And each time Sugarplum will deny it as he still had trust in Primrose. They had been together for 4 years! Why would Primrose ever betray him? He did feel a little hurt when Primrose seemed distant or didn’t return his affection, but he brushed it off as Primrose not feeling good or having a bad day. But Sugarplum had been noticing that Primrose was leaving the house at night for long periods of time. He, again, wanted to deny it, but his worry and curiosity began spiking up.

One night, while Primrose was actually home, Sugarplum begrudgingly and hesitantly took Primrose’s phone from the bedside table. He remembered that Primrose was getting defensive over his phone lately as well. Sugarplum turned on Primrose’s phone and his eyes widened at what he saw. Most of his own texts, which were all piled into one notification were clearly ignored, but one text notification caught his eye. “ _‘See you tomorrow then hun~ <3’ _” read the text. Sugarplum stared at the text until Primrose’s phone turned off, so now he stared at the empty screen.

‘ _No...Prim couldn’t be...We love each other too much for him to…_ ’ Sugarplum shook his head a little and put the phone back on the bedside table. ‘ _It’s probably just a friend...I’m overreacting...I need sleep,_ ’ Sugarplum thought as he laid back into bed and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

The next day was the same. Sugarplum being his cheery self and Primrose being distant and on his phone. Shattered and Grape were cautioning Sugarplum again, but Sugarplum blew it off once again. He spent the day with some of the Corens until nightfall. After tucking in the Corens with Shattered and Grape, Sugarplum got himself ready to follow Primrose tonight. As much as he didn’t want to, he pushed himself to do it. Primrose had gotten himself ready for what Sugarplum can only guess is a date or a meeting. Sugarplum watched as Primrose left the house. He frowned and waited a bit before leaving the house as well.

Sugarplum looked around and noticed Primrose was heading off to Beach City. Sugarplum gulped and continued with following his partner, hoping Primrose was just going to meet a boss or something for a dinner, or maybe even a friend. Sugarplum continued walking after Primrose and began hiding when they made it to Beach City. He noticed Primrose going into one of the restaurants some Gems owned. He debated with himself if he should go into the restaurant and chose not to enter. After a while, Sugarplum saw Primrose leave the restaurant with a woman. They were both smiling and seemed awfully close. Sugarplum’s eyes widened a little but he quickly looked away and shook his head. ‘ _Maybe she’s just a friend! There is nothing wrong with having friends while in a relationship!_ ’ Sugarplum thought. He looked back at Primrose and the woman and his eyes grew in shock while tears began forming in his eyes. Primrose and the woman were kissing…

Sugarplum continued staring, hoping his eyes were just deceiving him. Sugarplum walked towards the two as their kissing began getting a little intense. Sugarplum’s eyes began darkening as he was realizing that Primrose and the woman were indeed kissing; his pupils were also dilated. Sugarplum stopped behind Primrose and stared intensely at the two as tears began forming in his eyes. The woman noticed Sugarplum when she opened her eyes and pulled away from Primrose.

“Can we help you?” the woman asked, making Primrose confused and turn around. When he noticed it was Sugarplum, his eyes widened.

“S-Sugarplum! U-Uh...This isn’t what it l-looks like!” Primrose stuttered as he gave Sugarplum a nervous smile. Sugarplum didn’t say anything as his tears fell down his cheeks. The woman held Primrose’s hand from behind, making him look at her.

“ _Let’s just leave, hun. He’s creeping me out…_ ” the woman whispered and Primrose looked at Sugarplum and then the woman before nodding lightly and the two left the scene. Sugarplum didn’t stop them or yell. He stayed put and watched them leave. He felt like his heart was pulled out and shattered right in front of him. _What did he do wrong? Did he say something to anger Primrose? Why would he do this? How long was it going on for?_ Sugarplum’s questions and thoughts continued running through his head as his tears continued falling. His stomach began hurting and he let out a small yelp before holding his stomach. Sugarplum whimpered a little before finally walking off, but not to his house.

* * *

2 days had passed and Sugarplum had not returned home. Everyone was getting worried, even Primrose when he came back to the house. Shattered and Grape were furious with him as they concluded Sugarplum’s disappearance to be related with Primrose’s “night strolls”. The Corens didn’t know what was happening between their dads, but they still tried their best to keep the hope and happiness up. Even if they were worried for Sugarplum.

Today, Coren and Cherry were watching TV while Dahlia, Shattered, and Marshmallow were making lunch. Grape was watching over everyone while Primrose was in his and Sugarplum’s room. “Oh! The news is on everyone!” Coren said and everyone looked up before going over to the TV with Coren and Cherry.

“ _‘On today’s news, a man was taken to the hospital after being hit by 3 cars. He appeared to have been breathing still as he was brought into the ambulance. His current condition is unknown. If you are the family of this man,’_ ” on the screen showed the picture of who was hit and everyone gasped as their eyes widened. Some of them even covered their mouths while their eye, or eyes, darkened. The picture shown on the Tv was a picture of Sugarplum, and he was terribly wounded. The rest of what the reporter said was tuned out as everyone could only think of one person. As the family remained in their places, Shattered’s phone began ringing, snapping everyone out of the shocked trance. 

“H-Hello?” Shattered said as he answered the phone.

“Steven?! Thank goodness you answered! You need to come to the hospital quickly!” Connie was heard from the other side. Just as Connie was talking to Shattered, Primrose left the room and saw everyone crowded around the TV. Before he could ask, Shattered began speaking.

“O-Okay we’ll be there as soon as we can,” Shattered replied before hanging up. “We need to go see Sugarplum…” Shattered stated and everyone else nodded before standing up. Primrose was confused but perked up at the mention of Sugarplum.

“Sugarplum? Did you guys find him? Did someone else find him? Where is he?" Primrose asked. Shattered and Grape looked at Primrose before lightly glaring at him. Shattered looked away angrily after a moment, while Grape continued glaring daggers at Primrose.

“Sugarplum is in the hospital...He was hit by some cars…” Shattered said lowly and Primrose’s eyes widened at the news. “We’re going to go visit him now so…” Shattered trailed off from his sentence and sighed. “I guess you can come too…” Shattered continued. Primrose watched as everyone else walked out the house. He looked at the TV and stared at it as the news continued. Primrose’s eye darkened as tears began forming in his eyes. He took the TV remote and turned off the TV before walking out the house. 

*******

Everyone (except Primrose) were around Sugarplum. He was hooked up to a few machines and he had some wires going into him. He looked like a mess and it didn’t help that he still had his wounds from the accident. Primrose was out of the room as he and the other Dads were hesitant in letting him enter. Sugarplum had woken up a few times that they were there, but it wasn’t for long. Everyone was extremely worried for Sugarplum. Everyone stayed in the room until they had to leave. Primrose was the last to visit and he entered the room after the others left.

Primrose walked over to Sugarplum, who was now looking out the window of his room. Primrose hesitated before speaking up. “H-Hey Sugarplum…” Primrose greeted. Sugarplum jumped a little and turned his head to look at Primrose. When his eyes fell on Primrose, his eyes darkened instantly. The heart monitor Sugarplum was connected to, began beeping a little quicker than normal. Primrose gave Sugarplum a nervous smile. “H-How are you feeling?” Primrose asked. Sugarplum didn’t answer as he was staring at Primrose. The staring and silence continued for a while longer until Sugarplum yelped. He coughed out some blood and held his stomach. Primrose jumped and checked over Sugarplum hastily. “A-Are you okay?!” Primrose was looking over Sugarplum worryingly.

Sugarplum didn’t answer and only let out some whimpers as tears fell down his cheeks. Primrose frowned and lifted Sugarplum’s shirt and his eyes widened at what he saw. Sugarplum’s gem was severely cracked, on the brink of being shattered, but what also caught Primrose’s eye was that the cracks from the gem have expanded to Sugarplum’s stomach as well. Primrose’s eyes darkened as he looked over to his former partner. “S-Sugarplum...what h-happened…” Primrose asked, despite knowing he most likely won’t get an answer.

Sugarplum looked away and closed his eyes tightly from the pain. Primrose held Sugarplum’s hand, making him flinch and look at Primrose again. “P-Please Plumy...I...I’m sorry…” Primrose stuttered out as he began crying. Sugarplum stared at Primrose as he cried quietly. Primrose continued crying as he held Sugarplum’s hand. This lasted for a few moments before Primrose looked back at Sugarplum, who had his eyes closed and the heart monitor had a long single beep.

  
  
  
  


_ “Sugarplum…?” _


	5. My Little Plum <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (So my friend and I were in a game of Among Us and got me voted off after they killed in front of me. And I was annoyed that I "grounded them" with this. I'm not actually mad though, just a little playful thing xD)
> 
> Apple has been trying to get Sugarplum's attention for a long time, but he just can't. Either Sugarplum's too busy, too oblivious, or one of those other pests are in his way. But today, he has something special planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Apple is a new Shattered Dad, I will be updating the original reference sheet page to include his.
> 
> Characters featured in the one-shot:  
> Shattered  
> Grape  
> Sugarplum  
> Primrose  
> Apple

**TW: Yandere, Kidnapping, Drugged Characters**

* * *

Apple crossed his arms as he glared at one of the other hybrids who was making Sugarplum laugh. What was he doing wrong that he couldn't get Sugarplum to do the same with him? Apple growled under his breath as he watched Primrose and Sugarplum continue interacting. Soon enough the other hybrids, Shattered and Grape, also joined in on the conversation. Apple's grip on his arm grew as he glared daggers at everyone, but Sugarplum. Apple walked away to his room to think about what he should do to resolve this... _issue_ …

Apple smiled to himself as he entered his room and closed the door behind him. He had already begun getting ideas on what to do to get rid of the other hybrids that were taking Sugarplum away from him. Many of them involved blood and gore, but then, a better idea came up. A way that he can keep Sugarplum all to himself and the others won’t have to interfere. Apple felt his smile grow as he couldn’t wait to carry out his plan.

_****_

Sugarplum was bouncing slightly in his seat as he waited for Apple to finish making everyone’s sundaes. Everyone else was a little skeptical about it, but tried to ignore the feeling. Primrose was glancing at Sugarplum and smiled at his happy energy. Primrose diverted his eyes as a soft blush appeared on his cheeks. Grape and Shattered noticed Primrose’s actions and chuckled a little to themselves. Apple was in the kitchen and heard the others in the dining room. Apple rolled his eyes as he heard the others besides Sugarplum. He looked down at the five sundaes on the counter. A smirk grew on his lips as he took out something from his hoodie and added something into four of the sundaes. After using the strange substance, Apple placed the small container that held said substance back into his hoodie. Apple summoned a hexagon and placed the sundaes on it before walking over to the dining room. Apple forced himself to have a “genuine” smile as he placed down the tampered sundaes in front of the other hybrids, earning a “thank you” from each of them. Apple gave them a short nod before taking his normal sundae and desummoning his hexagon.

Apple began eating his sundae casually while the others were doing the same. Though Sugarplum was devouring his sundae, letting some giggles come out from the others. Sugarplum had to stop however since he got a brain freeze. Soon enough, everyone was nearly done with their sundaes and were now talking with each other, except for Apple. While talking, everyone began expressing some discomfort they felt.

“Hey...do you guys feel...weird?” Shattered questions and everyone else nodded, except Apple. Sugarplum glanced at everyone else, Grape had his head on his hand, same with Primrose, but with both hands. Shattered was rubbing his eyes and shaking his head. Sugarplum looked at Apple and swayed a little.

“A-Apple?” Sugarplum said softly. Apple simply stared at sugarplum and didn’t respond. Sugarplum jumped a little when a few soft thuds were heard against the table. Sugarplum looked at his friends and saw they had fallen asleep on the table. Sugarplum was swaying even more and his vision was getting blurry and dark. He glanced at Apple as he saw him move. Apple was now in front of Sugarplum, a smirk on his face; the last thing Sugarplum saw before everything went black.

****

Sugarplum groaned a little as he came to. He blinked a few times to clear his vision as he lifted his head. His eyes widened as he looked at his new surroundings. He was in some kind of room, but it was not one he was familiar with. He tried to call out for help or for someone, but to realize that he had a cloth or gag stopping him from speaking. Sugarplum tried to take the cloth off his mouth, but unfortunately his hands were also held back. He glanced up and saw that his hands were chained together by his wrists. Sugarplum’s eyes widened a little as a realization hit him. He had been kidnapped. But who would have done this? As Sugarplum went through his thoughts and memories, someone came into the room. Sugarplum snapped out of his thinking and looked at who came in. His eyes widened as they began to darken a little. “Apple…?” Sugarplum tried asking through the cloth. Shock was heard in his tone as he spoke. Apple smiled as he leaned down to Sugarplum. 

“They were in my way. They were taking you away from me…” Apple said as he placed his hand on Sugarplum’s cheek. Sugarplum flinched a little as he felt Apple’s hand touch his cheek. He didn’t like the aura Apple was giving off. Apple grabbed Sugarplum’s cheeks, earning a squeak from him. Apple smiled more as he leaned close to Sugarplum. “And now, you belong to me,” Apple says darkly before forcefully placing his lips onto Sugarplum’s, making said hybrid’s eyes widen enough more. Some tears grew as Sugarplum knew that this would be the start to a terrible chapter in his life.


End file.
